plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea-nut
Pea-nut is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Pea-nuts can both shoot peas to enemies and block zombies with its hard shell. Overview The Pea-nut absorbs 40 bites and its appearance changes upon at 8, 16, 24, 32 before dying at 40 bites. The Pea-nut fires slower when it reaches its third degrade. Plant Food Upgrade It is similar to both the Peashooter and the Wall-nut, as it can both shoot 60 peas like Peashooter, restore its health and give itself a hard helmet which gives it 80 extra HP like Wall-nut. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Strategies Pea-nut can both attack and defend. For its mediocre recharge, it's a really great plant when you need to add a hard defense to the lawn. But pay attention, because the Pea-nuts will shoot slower when they reach their third degrade. So it is also important to protect them when they're weak. Gallery IMG 4198.png|Pea-nut in the Suburban Almanac. Pea-nut Costume2.png|Pea-nut's costume. PEANUTPACKET.png|Pea-nut's almanac seed packet. first striked pea-nut.jpg|Boosted Pea-nut seed packet. PEADEGRADE.jpg|Pea-nuts' 4 degrades. PPPPPPP.jpg|Pea-nut's Plant Food Effect. helmeted peaa-nut.jpg|Pea-nut with a helmet from its Plant Food effect. ImitatedPeanutzzz.png|Imitater Pea-nut seed packet. PeanutStrat1.png|A strategy using Pea-nuts. PeanutAnimationPvZ2.gif.gif|Pea-nut's animation (With costume) Screenshot 2014-07-22-20-35-36.png Trivia *It is the first plant to have both offensive and defensive capabilities. *Its helmet got from Plant Food effect may be mistaken for its costume. *The Pea-nut, the Snow Pea, the Flaming Pea and the Ice Queen Pea are the only peashooting plants that are not green. **However, the Snow Pea and the Flaming Pea have a green stem. * Its sun cost, 150 sun, is the combination of Peashooter's sun cost and the Wall-nut's sun cost. * It and Wall-nut are the only plants, currently, that have four degrades, making them the plant with the highest number of appearances. * This and Power Lily are currently the only premium plants that did not return from the original game. * Its recharge, mediocre, is a combination of the Peashooter's and Wall-nut's recharge. * Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant. *Pea-nut along with Split Pea, Threepeater, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *Pea-nut, along with Pea Pod, are the only peashooting plants without a stem. * If one looks closely, he or she can see that the Pea-nut's top head blinks its eyes more than the bottom head. * This plant has been added to the store as of July 22, 2014. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Long Range Plants